The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and referred to by the variety name `Warm Sandy`.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring mutation of the Dendranthema grandiflora `Sandy` (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,531). In September, 1994, the new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the inventor in a controlled environment in Hightstown, N.J., within a population of plants of `Sandy`. The selection of this plant was based on its significantly darker ray floret color compared to plants of `Sandy`. Besides ray floret color, there are no other horticultural differences between plants of the new Chrysanthemum and `Sandy`.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.